


Little Krissy

by TheShadowKing



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, littleangst, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKing/pseuds/TheShadowKing
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"You need to attend the annual board meetings this month. And I also want you to work on the collab project with the American investors. Got it?"

"Yes Father, I mean Sir! Anything else you want me to do?"

The old yet powerful looking man pierced his gaze towards his son."Make sure you don't make a fool of yourself and me. I am soon going to announce you as my heir officially. And I don't want anything interrupting that. Or else, you will get it worse. Understood!"

He just nodded. "Out of my sight now.You have work to do."

The boy left.

—

Kris's father Mr.Wu, was a 62 year old business Tycoon in all major Asian countries and also few parts of western countries as well. He was the founder and chairperson of the MNC called Wu corporations. He was involved in more than one kind of business. Wu corporations' parent company was situated in the hearts of Seoul. And now he was wanting to expand his business in America. He was a self made person, worked his way out from rags to reach to the riches he had now. Power and money has the most importance in his life, even from himself.

His son Kris was 23 year old and soon will be taking over after him. One may envy Kris's life, if they didn't knew better. Who wouldn't? Being the only son to person having multi million corporation. Born with a (huge) golden spoon. Getting everything on one beck and call. But if one was in his place, they will know that this could be the worst possible life one can ever live. 

He was just four when he lost his mother, who could not bear to continue her life anymore. Kris was devastated when she left him, while his father not even batted his eyes over her death. While Kris wept and cried himself to sleep everyday, for he missed his mother so much. His father just continued on with his life, making huge money day in and night. All this wealth were nothing but a golden cage and the reputation he got from being a Wu were just shackles clenching his true self to death.

Kris never wanted any of this. He could trade anything at this point to get to live a normal life. To get a life where he has no worries. Where he can drown in happiness over small things like eating candy, playing all sorts of game and spending time with his loved ones. He so badly wanted someone in his life who would fill him up with all the love he didn't got to have, from neither his parents or anyone. The closest to normal he got to have was with Junmyeon-his cousin brother. Junmyeon was an year older than him. He knew almost everything about Kris and do everything in his power to make him feel loved. With him, Kris felt happy, secured and safe.Like someone was there to love him and got his back. But still, something was missing. Junmyeon's care for him was not enough to make him escape his misery. But at least, it was helping him keep going with his life.

— 

Kris was the last one to live the office. It was already close to midnight when he stepped in his condominium. If not for Junmyeon nagging him on the phone, he would have slept on his office desk. 

When Kris stepped in, he was greeted with silence and darkness. Oh how much he hates it! He longed to come home to someone or vice versa. He straightaway went to his bedroom and changed in his comfortable clothes. Not bothering to have something filling his stomach, he just wanted to sleep. Though he knew it was not healthy to skip meals, more even when he cannot take his pills which were placed on his bedside table, he couldn't care less. He went to his bed and crouched down to retrieve his stuffed toy Ace-a white alpaca plushie. It must have been fallen under it due to his haste to get to his office. 

He glanced at the small chest like box which held treasure inside. With the box holding treasure, his secret was also held inside.

Secret of him being a little.

Kris still can clearly remember the first time he knew about all this. It was Junmyeon who had introduced him to little-space and age regression. He also remembers how it all went after that.

" What are you talking about Junmyeon? I don't understand."

"Kris, listen to me. Little space is a head space where a person regresses to a mindset of a child. Their age can vary how old they feel. That head space is a safe place for them to be. Generally, those people who were abused or didn't get to live a normal childhood try this. Or many just do it for fun.It is also a coping mechanism to deal with stress and anxiety, and sometimes depression. Those people who regress also sometimes have caregivers-someone who look after them and love them like parents."

"Kris, I think you should try this out. You never had anyone to look after you or love you. Maybe this could help you get what you never had."

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND? Do you even realize what are you asking me to do? This is so disgusting and hideous. How am i going to deal afterwards? And imagine what happens when my father or any other person will find out. What will i do then?"

"I can understand where you are coming from.But right now Kris, I am only thinking about your well being. I can't seem to care about anything else right now. Kris I know how much you want to relive your childhood like others had. I can see the way you look at the toddlers play-all carefree and happy. I see how you held a longing gaze whenever you are near anything related to childhood. I just want to help you in every way I can. I don't like to see you suffering. This might not be much but see it as a chance Kris. We can keep it a secret for as long as we can. No one will know. And even if something went wrong, I promise I will be there with you. We'll go through it together. Okay?"

Kris was still hesitant so Junmyeon tried to think of a way." Okay let's do one thing. Try this one time. If you don't like it then I won't mention it again ever. Deal?"

Junmyeon was looking expectantly at him. Kris gave it a thought and then agreed. Though he was still hesitant he wanted to take this chance. 

When he went into little space for the first time, it was because of Ace. The first plushie he got from Junmyeon. Because even when he was a kid, he was never privileged with the toys normally children his age would have. Instead, he was made to focus on perfecting himself. Attending all sorts of courses to develop the skills he will need once he takes over his father's empire. He named it Ace and played with it. Junmyeon also had coloring books offered to him. He was in little space for only few hours. When he came back to his regular self, his thoughts were all over the place. He did the only thing he saw fit to express them. He cried in Junmyeon's arms. It was also because he was feeling a bit shameful and liking it at the same time. 

The next day he felt a lot better then he had in quite sometime. He realized he liked it and want to continue being a little. It didn't took much efforts or coaxing for him to fall in his head space again. All because of the toys, coloring books, stuffies and all the children stuff Junmyeon had gotten for him . Moreover his motherly nature adds as a plus for Kris. 

It might look like he was doing it because of Junmyeon's insistence. But that was not the only reason. Deep down his heart, he was desperate and tempted to do it. And knew this was what he needed. 

Whenever he regressed, his age was 3 years old most of the time. It was when he still had his mother with him and things were good for him. It was his safe space. He might be older sometimes but never younger than this. The older he got was seven years though.

Returning from his thoughts he shook his head. Whenever he thinks back to it, he felt thankful to Junmyeon. He wouldn't had survived until now. Initially, when they both started with the lifestyle it was a bit hard and awkward. They were having troubles with their respective roles. Both not knowing how to act or what to do. Kris always felt shame wash over him when he came out of his headspace for a few months. And it also didn't help Junmyeon being unreachable due to his own business most of the time. But with time they adjusted. Junmyeon was his caregiver until he finds someone to take his place. That is if he finds someone. 

He took the blanket he always had with him in bed. It had lost the sent of his favourite person but still it never fails to provide him with comfort and sense of safety. He took Ace and tucked both of them into that blanket. He always had the plushie hugging it to sleep as he didn't like sleeping alone. It made him feel so lonely. He was feeling lonely even more since Junmyeon was sent out of country even more lately coz of his work. 

Closing his eyes, hugging his stuff to his chest, he drift off to dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris woke up startled and breathing heavily. Whole body covered with sweat. 

Another nightmare.

He sat up resting his back on the headboard and tried to calm himself down. The horrible images of his dream replaying behind his eyelids.

He saw his mother walking away from him, leaving him crying for her. The image was followed by him standing in front of his father who was looking lividly at him.

"What the hell is this Kris? What is this nonsense of you behaving like a child?" his father demanded angrily.

"Father I am sorry." he plead 

"I can't believe I gave birth to a disgusting being like you. You are going to get it for making me a laughing stock. It is far more better to be childless than having a son like you. You are nothing but a shame to me Yifan." His father only called him that when he was disappointed or angry with him.

He was shaking in fear and calling silently to Junmyeon to come and save him. When his father lunged forward to hit him, he was jolted awake from his slumber.

He trembled out of fear. All that felt so real. It will be his reality if his father comes to know about his secret. He so much wanted comfort right now. The need for comfort and safety was pushing him to go into his headspace. There was this urge to be little right now, but he cannot. He needed to get ready now for work. Unless he wants to be late and hear it from his company's director-the one person whom he is answerable to. 

The director was like a friend and companion for his father as he was with him since the start of the company. He knew the business just like his second nature and his abilities had benefited Kris's father in many achievements. So he entrusted him to prepare Kris for taking care of the business after them. The man was as cruel and filthy as his father, if not more. He, along with his father, was only interested in making tons of money. They both treated him as nothing more than an asset. Afterall, they were investing so much efforts and money after him.

He had calmed down a little from his dream infused fear but still he was a bit shaken from the inside. He contemplated on calling to Junmyeon and seek some reassurance and comfort from him. But he decided against it. Junmyeon was still busy with his business in Japan and he doesn't want to bother him again with his problems. He sure can handle this. It wasn't the first time he was encountered with his fear like this. His dreams were mostly the visual display of all the negative emotions and fears that resides inside his self. He was always insecure of the people in his life leaving him alone once they come to know about him. Or in Junmyeon's case, he will leave him because Kris is a burden for him. And he fears if his father comes to know of it, he will have to face hell.

Once again looking at the time and pushing aside all his worries for now, he got up to go on with his day. He cannot be little right now, he has work to do.

—

To say that he was having a bad day would be an understatement. Kris was having a terrible day right now. First, he was almost late for his work. He had to rush so much and reached almost at last second. Then he was sent to a meeting so suddenly on behalf of his father without further notice. And that old hag was so hard to convince that it was getting on his nerve. After the hell of a meeting he was left with a pile of pending files. It didn't helped that he himself had to sort everything out and reschedule all his meetings by himself. God, he can so much use a hand here. 

Junmyeon's words came to his mind at that moment. He had suggested Kris to hire a PA for himself. He was in a dire need for one. Kris realized how much true the suggestion was. So without wasting a single moment, he connected to the HR department. Informing him of the requirements and qualifications for the said post, and making this as priority he ended the call. Taking a heave of breath he again drowned himself in the never ending sea of files.

By the time he managed to get out of his office, it was close to 8 in the evening. Even though it was not as later than his usual timing, it was not early either. He was exhausted to his bones and just wanted to bury himself in his bed and sleep for ages. He was stressed out and was not being able to go into little space for weeks now was piling up his stress levels.

He didn't even remember how he managed to get himself in his car and drove himself home. He in the back of mind was dreading to go to that lonely apartment of his. He had no other choice though. But when he finally reached at his door an unexpected sight greeted him. He was very much surprised to see the person in front of him but was also happy.

"Hey!" Junmyeon greeted him with a dashing and loving smile.

"Junmyeon!What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Japan." Kris inquired.

"I returned in the afternoon today. I was planning to come to your office but then thought to surprise you here instead." he answered

Seeing his close friend and caregiver standing in front of him Kris was overwhelmed with joy. After a long day of unfortunate events something finally happened for his liking. And all the events of his day, right from his bad dream to his stressful work, everything had finally taken a toll on him. Now seeing Junmyeon here he cannot resist the immense urge and slipped into his headspace and physically relaxed.

Junmyeon, being used to taking care of him since quite long immediately sensed the change in him. He opened his arms, inviting Kris for an embrace. Kris, without wasting another minute, threw himself on Junmyeon and was hugged tightly

"I misshed you so vewy much Myeonnie." Kris said in his baby voice with a bit of a lisp.

"I missed you too little one."

"Hows much?" Kris questioned.

"As much as nine big elephants put together." Junmyeon answered and kris giggled. It was little Krissy's way of measuring something. It was odd but he understood more quickly if measured in similar manner.

"Let's get you inside and change you into something more comfortable, yeah! Then we can fill this tummy of yours with something, ok?" Junmyeon poked his tummy making him giggle more. How much he loved the sound coming from the little.

"Can we have a bedtime 'tory after that Myeonnie? I reawwy want to listen to your voice."

"Anything for my Prince." he agreed and Kris cheered. Junmyeon knew how much Kris loved listening his voice. He claimed it to be soothing and calming for him.

They went inside the bedroom and Junmyeon took out a white pajama dress with little characters on it. He handed it to Kris and asked him to change while he went in the kitchen to prepare something for both of them. Kris never was comfortable with changing in front of others, he knew that.

Junmyeon was cooking ramen for them both when Kris entered in, Ace tucked in his hand securely. It wasn't a healthy option for him but it was all Junmyeon can manage at the moment as Kris's fridge was out of stock. Junmyeon mentally made a note to go grocery shopping later. 

Kris sat himself on one of the chairs of the table and waited for Junmyeon. Junmyeon came to the table,putting two bowls of the hot serving and settled himself on the chair beside Kris. He was going to start eating when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked up and saw Kris pointing his finger on bowl first then towards his open mouth. He wanted to be fed.

Junmyeon laughed a little and ruffled his hair while Kris smiled. He knew that Kris wanted to be pampered as it had been quite long since he was in littlespace with Junmyeon by his side.

Junmyeon fed Kris the noodles but not before blowing it each time. The bowl was not even half emptied when Kris indicated he was full. Junmyeon frowned. 

"Baby boy, you haven't even finished half of it. How can you be full already? Come on have some more of it." Junmyeon brought the bite closer to his lips.

Kris faced the other side to avoid eating," No wanna."

"Come on, just a little bit more. You don't want your tummy to ache because of hunger right?. So you need to eat." 

Junmyeon coaxed him to eat a few more bites and Kris was finally done. He rubbed his eyes, a sign that he was ready for sleep. Junmyeon took his hand and guided him to his bed. 

Kris went under the sheets and Junmyeon tucked both him and ace in them. When Junmyeon was about to sit on a chair Kris stopped him. Junmyeon looked expectantly.

"Wan' cuddles." He said shyly

Junmyeon laughed a little and nodded. He went to fetch his storybook and then retreated back.

He himself got under the sheets with both of them and Kris snuggled into his side, Junmyeon's one arm draped around.

Junmyeon recited the story which Kris might have listened to a hundred times already, but still loved. While his hand which was draped around kris kept carding his fingers into the soft and a bit fluffy hairs of Kris.

Before he can know it, Kris was out like a light. When Junmyeon heard soft snores coming from his side he looked. He saw Kris sleeping with a content expression and a little smile on his face. 

Junmyeon smiled fondly at him. Pulling the blanket uptill his neck Junmyeon kissed his forehead and whispered something before going to sleep himself.

"Goodnight little one. I wish for all your dreams to come true."

—

The next day, when Kris woke up he saw no one beside. He was thankful that he wasn't little for now or else he would have been scared and worried. He noticed a little note was placed on his night side table. It was by Junmyeon. He was informing that he headed to his own work and had prepared him breakfast and catch up with him later.

Kris got up and headed to go to his work.

When he got to work, he was made aware of the fact that how much efficient and good at doing his job his HR was. Because when he reached his cabin, he was met with a young boy, probably his age. Kris when looked at him questioningly he answered with a smile.

"Hello sir! I am hired for the job of your personal assistant."

"Oh! What is your name?"

"DO kyungsoo sir."

"Ok! Come inside Kyungsoo."

When they were settled Kris started.

"So Kyungsoo, is this your first time doing a job?"

"No! I mean I had done several part time jobs while I was studying and some time after my graduation too. So this will be my actual full time job."

"Hmm. What are your qualifications."

"I have a business degree."

"Impressive! May I ask how old are you?"

"I am 24 sir!"

Kris was a bit surprised at that. He was same age as Junmyeon, older than him. He doesn't look like it. Also he looked quite handsome too. He might be shorter than Kris himself, but he had a fine built. Looks like he had worked out for that. And his stance and way of speaking radiated nothing but confidence, unlike kris. And he doesn't looked like someone you want to mess with. Unknowingly, kris found him attractive. 

Kris stood up and so did he.

"I believe then you don't need much guidance. Just know you are responsible for organizing everything for me. Alright!"

Kris offered his hand in a handshake, "welcome aboard Kyungsoo."

"Thank you sir!" He took the hand for a shake.

When he held Kris's hand, Kris felt something. His hand was so warm. Kris felt that the warmth radiated from him, was filling his senses too. And something about his presence made Kris feel small and somewhat protected.

Kris was sad when he lost the warmth. And he also was confused of what he just experienced. But one thing was for sure, Kris liked him and was sure they'll get along.

He was just unaware how much this person is going to mean to him in future.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris often wonders why people disregards mental illness or ailness. Why it is not being attented as seriously as a physical injury would? The most he saw people considering any such thing was only when a person is considered mad or mentally ill. You know, the kind of people one generally finds in mental asylums. The ones who are in a poor mental, and most of the times physical state. The ones who are tortured by electric shock and are sometimes treated even worse than stray animals. Only they are sometimes sympathized. But Kris seems to have different thoughts on that matter.

Being mad is easier, he guessed. Because then there will be only one reality which you live in. Which your mind creates for you. Nothing else matters. You will be happy in that illusion.

But having other mental illness.... Which will sow a seed within the roots of your heart and mind, of all the negativity you begin to harvest for yourself. And still keeping you aware with the reality your life contains of. Making you loath yourself to death and Also, leaving no choice but to keep breathing. That, is way more challenging. When you need to keep going, carrying an extra baggage called 'yourself', along with these negativity. That is close to hell!

This is not surprising if one would consider the way he was forced to live his life-deprived of any form of love and affection. Even treated as just an asset rather than a son by his own father kills it. He had been living this hellish reality since long enough to not remember how it would feel otherwise. He was also made aware of the reasons of this state of his mind. 

Sadness had always been a part of his life. A prominent one at that. Which occasionally drives him to melancholy. Initially it bothered his functioning mentally but not anymore. Kris had gotten used to it. It doesn't hurt him much with time. He had learned to cope with it. Kris had came to know of his depression in his early teens-probably fifteen years of age. Ofcourse, Junmyeon was the one to conclude that. But they had secretly consulted one of the therapist, who was an older brother of one of Junmyeon's classmate. He was requested to keep the visit confidential. And so is the case until now as his father (or anyone else) still don't know about it. 

Eversince, Junmyeon had been helping him find ways for him to cope with it. Hence, the idea of trying littlespace as it was one of his search results. Kris is utterly grateful for all the help he provided, which had kept him going. If not for Junmyeon, Kris might not even be alive. Although, Junmyeon begs to differ at that. He always reminds him how strong he is, but Kris never believes that. That's not important though.

Junmyeon was the only one to provide him with comfort, love or anything related to positive feelings in his life. But it had started to seem that soon the significance of his efforts will be wearing off. It was different when they were young. They had more time to be together and Kris didn't had many responsibilities regarding the company, so it was easier for him to keep going. Things had changed now and nothing is same as before . His father's expectations for him has been increasing to give his best and Junmyeon is not available every time. Which means less affection and insurance for Kris. And to top it all, he can't find any opportunity to be little with the increasing operations he has to handle in the company. There is nothing that is making him feel at ease or comfort him, and provide him with mental peace.

—

There is one thing that makes him feels like this and which is not related to or Junmyeon himself. It is, to his utter amazement, a person he would never even imagine. 

Kyungsoo

Kris was amazed and confused when he came to this realization. Amazed as it came with a bit of another feeling.A feeling of safety or security. The thing is Kris either has worse days or bad days-which are good days for him in comparison. And this is probably the first ever time that he was not feeling worse in junmyeon's absence. All thanks to other person's presence-His assistant.

He is great at his work and it had made organizing everything way easier for Kris. But that is not what he is talking about. Kyungsoo's presence always bring something he cannot name now, but which always make him feel better. Maybe, it is his kindness and caring and friendly nature. Kyungsoo does his work with more compassion. As if it his duty to do so. Not just something he is doing just to earn bread. He does more than even what his work requires.

In just two month's time Kyungsoo had understood so many of Kris's habits better than he himself did. He not only organizes his schedule but also cares for him as friend would. Always keeping an eye on his health and reminding him to care of himself. He would sense sometimes if Kris is stressed or distressed. And it is like as if it is obvious and natural for him to behave like this. Although he is careful to not cross his limits and go overboard.

Kyungsoo also possesses more capabilities than required for the job of an assistant.Which makes Kris wonders why he accepted such position when his skills and qualifications are for much more. Kris even came to know of his knowledge in business related matters, which proves to be more than himself in some cases. And after the first month of his attending the job, Kris takes him to almost every business or boards meeting. And had been given suggestions by him a few times. Hell, Kyungsoo even saved his ass and saved him getting humiliated by the board of director he is answerable to, when he was unable to convince the investors to give them more funding for their upcoming and important project. Kyungsoo came up with alternate solution to provide the company with money and gave all the credits to Kris for that.

It amazes Kris because he never felt the need to be cared by anyone other than Junmyeon.He preferred to keep distance with anyone other than his cousin. But Kyungsoo is completely a different story. Kris doesn't trust people as they always are trying to get benefited from his wealth and status.And are trying to fake a friendship with him for the same. But Kyungsoo is the first stranger to offer him kindness and genuine care without expecting anything in return. Kris therefore,trust him. Maybe, this why he is confused too.

This is the first time he had ever experience such things from someone who is not Junmyeon. And so should have been hard to him to getting used to it.But it is contrary with Kyungsoo's case and this aspect is making him confuse. He had noticed Kyungsoo is more friendlier with him than the other employees. That could be because they are together for the majority of the day. Nevertheless, he likes it. Maybe he likes it that he is being cared by someone genuinely,other than Junmyeon. Or the fact that he is feeling assured that someone got his back with the crises of the company. Or it could be that Kyungsoo is an year older than him and reminds him so much of Junmyeon in more ways than one. Also providing him the comfort without doing much.

Whatever it is, Kris likes it.He is aware that it is too soon to trust anyone but he is helpless when it comes to Kyungsoo.

Kris like him and is slowly considering him as a friend and well wisher.

—

"You are still at the office Sir!"

Kris looked up from his chair and smiled." You are still here too Kyungsoo.And haven't I told you to call me by my name when there is just the two of us? I am an year younger than you, so that is only obvious."

Kyungsoo smirked a bit."Well if that's the case, than you should call me hyung when we are alone." 

Kris just chuckled in reply.

"Anyways, what are you still doing in the office? Shouldn't you be home already,Kris?" 

Kris smiled slightly hearing that.He never liked his name because it was always laced with negativity because of it's association with his huge status.Or rather it's connectivity with his father's name. But it might be the first time he liked hearing it from someone other than Junmyeon.

Kris liked how the name rolled off Kyungsoo's tongue.

"I was about to pack anyways.Junmyeon must have arrived at my home already." He replied getting up and packing his stuffs.

"You mean your cousin Junmyeon you've told me about.He is in Seoul right now?" Kyungsoo queried.

Kris had told him a bit about himself which includes Junmyeon and that person's importance in his life. Ofcourse, he never told about the extent of the relation he had with him. 

"Yes! And he promised to spend some time with me."

"Somebody is going to be happy today.And I hope to see you in a better mood tomorrow." Kyungsoo commented when they both were heading towards the eleveator.You don't exactly want to use the stairs while descending 16 floors.Especially, when you are eager to leave the building. 

They both were silent after they entered and when the lift started going down. But something happened when they were close to the tenth floor. 

A spark light up in the main board in the electricity room of the building. The power was cut off and the whole building blacked out.The elevator obviously came to a stop harshly with a jolt, causing the two men riding it to lose their balance somewhat.

While Kyungsoo was not that much phased by it, Kris was panicking on the other corner of it. He despises the dark.And here he can not even see his own hand or Kyungsoo. He was also getting frightened with the complete silence that followed. 

"What happened ?" kyungsoo uttered thankfully. Though Kris's words were stuck in his throat.

Kris was panicking for different reasons now. The fright he was experiencing due to the darkness was pushing him to regress and fall into littlespace. But he cannot when Kyungsoo is here with him. He was focusing his whole energy in suppressing that urge.

But when even after few minutes the darkness resumed and Kyungsoo didn't said anything, Kris began to suffocate.He was feeling a bit claustrophobic. The darkness and suffocation horrified him and he began to shiver uncontrollably; which kyungsoo failed to noticed, unsurprisingly.

Up until he heard a whimper escaping from beside him, followed by a light sob. He was alerted immediately.

"Kris! Kris! Are you all right?" He exclaimed a bit worriedly.

When the sobs continued in place of a coherent answer he blindly tried to reach out to Kris and embraced him as soon as he came in physical contact. He now get to feel the shivering in Kris's body.He tightened his hold and started rubbing his back, whispering soothing words to calm him down. He continued doing so for a minute or two, until his hand froze abruptly hearing something. 

A very soft voice from the body in his hold had spoken something.It was so soft that it could easily pass off as whisper and could have gone unnoticed.

But thanks to immense silence to even hear someone's breathing, the words were loud and clear to Kyungsoo. And they were,

"Hyungie me scawed." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyungie me scawed"

That were the words Kyungsoo heard from the body in his arms. If not for the silence, the words were easy to miss. 

Needless to say, he was shocked to the core. Not just his hands that were patting Kris's head and rubbing his back, but his whole body froze. His eyes went wide and his heart might have skipped a bit. But surprisingly enough, he came to his senses real quick. He tightened his hold on Kris and began whispering him soothing words. Thankfully, that seemed to work a bit. His shaking gradually reduced and he was slowly calming down. 

They remained like that for a few more minutes. After that, the electricity in the building came back and the elevators too started descending. Looks like the generators were on.

This was like a wake up call for Kris. The elevator started with a slight jerk and that reminded him where he was and with whom. He immediately detached himself from Kyungsoo, going in the corner and tried to make himself look small, even invisible if possible. It seemed as if he was trying to be one with the elevator wall.

Kyungsoo on the other hand was just able to stare. He didn't understand what happened? One second Kris was in his arms and in the other, he was behaving as if being his presence was disgusting for him. That he was some some kind of allergy.

Kyungsoo failed to see the change in Kris's body language. He didn't motice that Kris was no longer in little space.

Just as Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something the elevator doors opened, much to Kris's luck. They had reached on the ground floor. 

Kris did not waste any more time and swiftly ran out. He did not even look back to see if Kyungsoo was following him. he just dashed toward exit.

"No" He thought "What have I done? Why did I go into little space?"

.Kris felt his breathing getting heavy as he ran. He could sense that he was close to heaving panic attack, his eyes getting blurry from the impending tears. 

Kris thought he would have really had an attack if not for the knight that was present for his rescue. His knight.His Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was there to pick Kris up. He already had an planned everything on how they are going to spend their night and the other day-since it was a public holiday, with Kris being in little space. They were going to have so much fun! He was expecting for Kris to arrive anytime.

What he did not expect to meet Kris in the state he was in.

Junmyeon was always there to take care of him, even with his mental problems too. So he was an expert now in reading the other through. He can see what kind of emotion Kris was going through, And can also detect if he was going to have an attack soon.

So without anymore thinking he pulled Kris into an embrace and began to calm him so that he can stop him from panicking. His focus was on calming Kris only, questions can be for the later. However, he was angry and worried for the reason behind Kris's state. Just when his cousin was having a bit of peace in his life something had to happen?

And soon as Kris was calm enough, Junmyeon immediately got him in the car and drove to the other's condo. With Kris being silent and in deep thoughts, resting his head on the window.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo barely got to get off the elevator before it's door closed again. But he remained stilled outside for quite a long. 

So many thoughts crossed his mind at a lightening speed, all at once. He was recalling everything that took place and he came to a conclusion that was a bit terrifying. 

His boss and now a friend was someone with different needs.

Kris is a litttle!

Kyungsoo deeply sighed while running a hand through his hair. They were in a shitty situation now. Kyungsoo has to think of something to handle it.

One thing was for sure.Things will not be same for them, awkward and uncomfortable. Kyungsoo will try his best to not let it get out of hands.

—

"Are you ready to talk now Kris?" Junmyeon asked

Junmyeon brought them at Kris's condo. He immediately set to work to get him comfortable. Getting Kris into his pjs after cleaning his face with water, cooking them dinner and urging him to eat. He even tried to get him into little space but Kris just flinched at the word. And since then Junmyeon is being trying to make him talk about what happened.

Kris started to cry a bit now and buried his face in Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Kris what is going on? Why are you crying? Please tell me! I am getting scared now."

"He knows Myeon.He knows!"

"What are you saying? Who knows and what?"

"Kyungsoo! He knows my secret now." Kris exclaimed. 

"what?" Junmyeon can't believe his ears.

Kris narrated the whole incident to him in details.

"Oh my God! Kris what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know!I am so scared. God, what had I done. How can I be so stupid? I can't even face him now. He will be disgusted of me for sure." Kris was panicking again.

"Relax Kris! Don't panic."

"How can I not panic Junmyeon? Imagine him being disgusted by me and ashamed too. And worst, imagine if he tells someone about this? What will I do then? And if father come to know than he will kill me,"

"Kris your father won't know.We'll make sure of it."

"Oh yeah! And what about Kyungsoo? What will be his reaction? Junmyeon, he is my only friend apart from you who genuinely cares about me. I don't want to lose him." 

Junmyeon can understand where was he coming from. If he was in Kris's shoes, he would be terrified too. But now is not the time for that. He need to comfort him and assure him that nothing of that sort will happen. And from what Kris had told him about Kyungsoo, the assistant doesn't seem to be like that of a person. He sounds trustworthy, that is if Junmyeon's judgement is correct.

"Kris listen! You said he is the only one apart from me that genuinely cares for you, right?"

Kris nodded meekly in reply.

"Then I don't think he will be disgusted with you. Or will try to take advantage of this information."

Kris was about to protest but the other cut him off.

"Trust me Kris! Everything will be all right." 

Junmyeon tried to assure him, even though Kris doesn't looked completely believing him.

On the other hand, Junmyeon may have asked to trust him on this, he too was uncertain about his statement. It doesn't matter though.

Everything will be alright! Junmyeon will make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a struggle for Junmyeon to make Kris relax. But eventually he did. Kris was exhausted and the events of the day took a toll on his mental state and energy.

He slept the night but his sleep was quite fitful. Junmyeon expected that to happen. Kris was real quick to panic if something he can't control, happens. He suffers from anxiety over the matter. And there were times when Junmyeon was not able to help him with that. But right now, he was determined to not make this incident to be a part of those times. He was going to help him and will try his hardest to make everything all right.

And it was time to take some actions for it.

" Hello! Minseok. I need you to get some information of someone. Meet me at the walkway near your block this afternoon" 

-

Kris did not look much better since last night. He had heavy eye bags, face was so dull and hair disheveled. And his eyes have a lost light in them.

He looked almost half dead.

"Good morning Kris!" Junmyeon greeted as soon as he saw Kris entering the kitchen and seated at the table. 

Kris just nodded in reply. He seemed to be in a deep thought. 

Junmyeon sat at the opposite seat from Kris, placing a plate in front of him. They were going to have a simple breakfast of fried rice. 

Junmyeon was eating while Kris just pushed his food with his spoon. Junmyeon heaved a silent sigh and tried to get the other's attention.

"Kris,that food is to eat not to play with." Kris just hummed in reply, not really hearing what Junmyeon said.

Junmyeon caught his wrist and brought Kris's hand in his own. He again started to reassure him.

"Kris please stop beating yourself over what happened. I know what you are thinking and it was not your fault. You couldn't have control it and neither you can change anything now. So stop torturing yourself." 

Kris shook his head. "I can't Junmyeon. He must have said something to someone about it. And I could be sent to hell any minute now."

"Don't be stupid Kris. It would have already happened if he had done so."

"And what about him myeon? If he is disgusted by my little space than how am I going to deal with that? Hell we are locked away in the same cabin all day. I told you only he had shown genuine concern and affection to me apart from you. It will kill me if he is going to walk away from me because of this."

" Kris I know it is hard for you but you need to have some faith in him. If what you said about him is true than I can guarantee that he won't do anything like that. You know him more than me Kris, come on. He won't break friendship with you over this. Who knows he might even help you out with it.?"

"Only in my dreams is that going to happen." Kris dejectedly muttered.

"And don't forget that dreams do come true. So stop worrying now, will you?"

Kris stopped fretting over it and eat his breakfast, even though he was still having doubts. But myeon was right. He won't have said anything or else he would already have been in trouble. And as for him being disgusted Kris just can only wish that won't happen. Kyungsoo is really a nice person and maybe he was underestimating him. Maybe, what Junmyeon is saying will be true. He hope for that to happen.

"Kris I need to be somewhere. I will return in an hour or two. Will you be okay alone?" Junmyeon asked in afternoon. They have been lounging in the condo and just chilling. Junmyeon tried to make Kris relax enough to fall in his little space, but today was just not the day. Kris was unable to do so after trying and then he simply just wasn't in the mood. So they were just passing time now.

"Sure myeon. Be careful and don't take long ok. Try to be back before it gets dark."

"Ofcourse! Will be back sooner. Bye!" 

Junmyeon got out of the condo and headed to meet Minseok. The place they were to meet was just a ten minutes walk from there.

Minseok was a senior from Junmyeon's high school. They got to know each other from some mutual friends and had been friends eversince. They trusted each other enough to rely on for some secrets. They were not best friends but they were not acquaintances either. 

Junmyeon had asked Minseok to gather some information about Kyungsoo and then meet him at the decided place. It was not hard for the other as one of his cousin is a detective and really good at what he does. He only needed few hours to gather information as asked. Minseok had called him and told him that they had what he asked for and confirmed their meeting.

Being from a business family and running an empire had taught Junmyeon a lot. He always made sure to know everything about his enemies and potential threats. He should be prepared for anything. Who knows what information could be used as an ace card against the other. Besides, it sometimes helped Junmyeon to play dirty against his competition or the other party he as associated to be. It disgusted him to do that initially but he tried hard to not be like that That did not continue in hs favor and he was sort of forced to play like that. Although he would only do so if there was no other way for him and avoided it as much as he can. It provided him with more strength to fight and protect what was his. And this time it was about Kris. This was personal and more urgent.

"What have you got for me?" Junmyeon wasted no time in asking as soon as he reached Minseok. The walkway was deserted as it was an afternoon on a public holiday and people were either chilling at home or enjoying picnics in parks mostly. So there was nothing to worry. 

Minseok took out a folder for Junmyeon. It had complete file with papers of Kyungsoo's every information. It was so detailed that it looked like it also contains information about Kyungsoo's past life too.

Thankfully, the information had been summarized in two pages as well. Junmyeon started to skim through the paper and what he read made his eyes bulged out and mouth left agape.

"Oh my God!" he let out in a whisper as the initial shock wore out.

"Yeah! I felt that too when I read its contents. Fucking hell Junmyeon, it seems that you hit gold."

Junmyeon hummed, glancing at the other still in disbelief and secured the papers in the folder again.

"May I ask what is this about and what he has to do with everything?" 

"Not now Minseok. This is not about me actually. Someone else is involved. But I'll tell you when the time is right for it."

"Ok! I understand completely." Minseok was never one to pry for things. He was mature and understanding. Besides, Junmyeon was trustworthy so he did not think much about it. 

"I got to leave now. Thank you for this Minseok and thank your cousin for this too. He did a great job and in such a short time as well. I will be sure to pay him nicely." 

"Nah. Never mind about that. I will take care of it. You can treat me instead." Junmyeon chuckled and they bid their goodbyes. 

Junmyeon went his own way but it was not to Kris's condo. It was some place else.

\--

He was sitting ideally on his couch. Sitting in front of the television but not really watching anything. He was just changing channels. It was clear that his mind was not in there and was occupied with thinking.

Thinking about what had happened last night.

Those thoughts had been in his mind eversince he left the elevator. Everything he did to distract himself was not helping. Even in his dream he saw the terrified eyes and heard the scared whisper. He was not able to get the image of the scared person out of his conscious. 

And what was even more weird about all this was, he was not as fazed as much as he should be. But to think about it, there was nothing much for him to be fazed for. Sure, he was shocked because Kris was the last person he would imagine to be into these kind of stuffs. And as a little that too. But after being thinking about it the whole night, he came to the conclusion that it was not that of a surprise.

Kris has a hell lot of responsibilities on him, was alone and had no friends. He had only his cousin to care for him and lately that person was not able to be much present in his life. Besides, from what he had gathered in his time at Kris's office, Kris and his father never had a good relationship. He never met that old man personally, but from what he gathered till now that man was a sick bastard. He treats Kris as an asset and not as a son. That was awful enough to figure out the rest.

So considering everything, he soon acknowledged that is was more than possible for Kris to be a little. So there was no need for him to be fazed over it. There was also another reason for him being so ok about it, but that thing was for another time.

The big question for him was what will happen now? He knows Kris enough by now to know that the guy would be still brooding and beating himself for last night. Kris was self sacrificing and a really kind and nice person. But he also has a tendency of self-deprecation and is habited to put the blame if anything even remotely related to him goes wrong. And what happened last night was huge, even for a normal person. Kris freaking out and almost on the verge of a panic attack proved that.

Yes, he did notice the panic in his eyes and the way he dashed off. He was good at reading people and their body language as well as their emotions(sometimes). He heaved a sigh. He needs to talk and sort it out with Kris first thing tomorrow.

The doorbell brought him out of his deep thoughts. He frowned because not many people knew where he lived, and he didn't get many visitors. Those who did made sure to inform him before coming. So he was a bit suspicious at the hint that someone was there at his home. Nevertheless, he did open the door.

He was met with a sight that was quite unusual for him. Standing before him was a guy whom he had never before met or seen. The stranger was approximately the same height as him, and if he was guessing correct he looked to be the same age also. The way he was standing indicated that something like he was on a mission. This further was proved by the determined look held in the person's eye. All these made Kyungsoo even more suspicious and confused. 

"Who are you?" He directed the question to the stranger after few minutes of him staring Kyungsoo down.

"Do you perhaps happen to be D.O. Kyungsoo?" The guy threw question at him instead of answering. By the sound of his voice the matter he was here for seemed serious and it made Kyungsoo slightly concerned.

"Yes." Was his curt reply. 

The guy did not spare a moment and invited himself inside the apartment without caring for what the other will think of him. Kyungsoo was shocked at the other's audacity. When he turned to the other to confront him, the person was already facing his way.

He did not let Kyungsoo speak and just ordered, "You should shut your door for what we are required to talk about. It is a very serious matter."

Eventhough still feeling suspicious Kyungsoo did as told. He wanted to get this over with, kick this unpleasant guy out and be left alone again.

Once done, both of them were staring at each other again. Kyungsoo kept quite though, suspecting the other will speak first. Which he did.

"D.O. Kyungsoo. Heard a lot about you. I am Kim Junmyeon, by the way." He delivered in a stance as if he was trapping the other in a way.

It took few moments for Kyungsoo to get the name kick in his system. When it did though, it left him at a short for words and a little alarmed. But he did not let that shown on his face and kept a blank expression. He had mastered masking his emotions a long time ago.

"Did my name ring a bell?" Junmyeon asked with a smug smile. He knew Kyungsoo had already recognize him and was mildly impressed with the blank reaction the other was holding even in such a situation. It will make everything quite interesting but Junmyeon also made a note of keeping in mind that Kyungsoo was someone you need to be cautious of.

"So you are the infamous cousin Kris told me about." Kyungsoo replied with ease, not letting anything faze him.

"So you both are close enough to be on first name bases." He remarked, pretending to be amused. "And yes, I am the one and only cousin." He gave a light chuckle. Kyungsoo didn't say anything, knowing the guy was just playing with him.

"What did Kris told you about me Kyungsoo?" He drawled his name out. "Did he tell you what sort of a person I am? Do you know how I became a successful businessman?" Junmyeon was giving him a piercing glare as if threatening. Kyungsoo was not much impressed.

"Will you cut to the chase? You didn't stop by to say hi, did you? Didn't you have something serious to discuss? So why don't we get down to the business? You sure have more important things to do, Mr. Businessman." He mocked the other.

The teasing and playful demeanor left Junmyeon completely hearing that. Now a serious person, who meant business, was standing in front of Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon walked over to the sofa Kyngsoo was in previously. He settled himself on it, leaning all the way back with one leg placed on the other. He got himself comfortable as if he was in his own house, while Kyungsoo was still standing. 

"Sit."Junmyeon commanded looking with a steely gaze. Kyungsoo complied heaving a sigh. He knew the newcomer was trying to make it seem as if he was in control and power, even infact the reality was far from that. Opposite actually.

A few more moments passed like that, until Junmyeon broke the silence.

"I am in knowledge of what happened last night while you and Kris were leaving the office building." he simply stated and paused after, to check the other's reactions. Kyungsoo was still sporting that unfazed, blank expression. 

Junmyeon understood the other is just as calculative and cautious of his own presence. This made even more obvious to Junmyeon that he needs to be extremely careful of Kyungsoo.

"Are you here to threaten me for knowing that?" Kyungsoo finally responded. "Because if you are, then it is not going to work."

The tension between them was growing by each passing second. More so as both of them taking pauses after each of their sentences, so they can study the other.

"D.O. Kyungsoo, even if the situation seems like you are in advantage, you should be more careful of your words. Trust me."

Now Kyungsoo was really getting tired of this little game of their's. They were just wasting time beating around the bush and not coming to the point. This was getting him impatient and fed up.

"Look, let me get this clear. I know how much you care for Kris by what he told me about you both. And you are trying to protect him and his secret. You are scared about me knowing it and probably revealing it to someone, as you rightfully should be. But please, don't be. I can swear on anything that I am not like that. I won't say a word of it to anyone and I certainly don't want to hurt Kris as well. I care about him too. His secret is safe with me." He completed with an earnest look. 

Junmyeon didn't say anything for few moments. He was pleasantly surprised with the sincerity in the other's words. But still, he was not going to let him off the hook so easily. It was never easy for him to trust anyone after being disappointed by people far more time than he can remember. And he can't take a risk with a secret like this.

"Just by swearing and promising me of being a trustworthy person for such a secret will not make me believe you Kyungsoo. These are just words. They are not enough to make me trust you, even more so because we don't know each other."

"I know! I know Mr. Kim! I would be the same as you. But really I am not like that. From what I came to know about Kris's life and his needs and habits, it is apparent that he needs this. And I may not know about it much, I am not going to judge him or assume anything regarding it. Also, I am guessing you are taking care of him when he is like that, right? So it is natural how you are reacting. Yet, I am assuring you that this is not going to create a problem, atleast from my side. I want you to be rest assured and also tell this to Kris as well. If I am not wrong, he might still be worried about everything. Do tell him not to fear, please."

Kyungsoo was unable to understand why he was trying so hard to convince Junmyeon that he can be trusted with this secret. Maybe because he didn't want the him to think otherwise. Or maybe because he needed this job and didn't want this effect that. Either ways, he has to make sure the other understood this.

On the other hand, Junmyeon was quite happy that there was really someone who really cares about Kris without wanting anything in return. And that maybe Kris would get someone else too to rely on with his needs. Given that h himself was not there for him most of the time lately. Yet, he was still going to make it solid that Kyungsoo knowing all this won't create a problem in future.

"Oh don't you worry. I am rest assured and will make sure that Kris doesn't have to be scared. You know why Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon said with a smirk, while Kyungsoo just stared questioningly.

Junmyeon fished out the file containing Kyungsoo's information and offered it to him. 

"You might want to have a look at that to know."

Kyungsoo did so. Just as he read the contents in it, his eyes widened and an inaudible gasp left his mouth. A cold sweat broke on his spine as he dumbly stared at the paper in his hands.

Junmyeon chuckled at the other's state. "You see that Kyungsoo. I too know a secret of yours. Now we are even." He was again teasing him like before."And that is why I am rest assured from your part. Coz if you reveal Kris's secret, your's will not be safe too." He smiled menacingly at the other. Even if Junmyeon feels that he can trust him, he was not fool enough to take uncalculated risk. Never. He is a businessman afterall. And business is never done on the basis of feelings or emotions.

Kyungsoo glared with dark eyes at him. Throwing the heavy file again at Junmyeon, he leaned back, relaxed.

Kyungsoo refused to be declared as the loser of this game. He never backs down.

"Go ahead and tell everyone about this. I am not threatened enough to cower or back down, Junmyeon. This is not going to do as much damage to me as it will to you and most to Kris." Kyungsoo gave the other an undefeated look. "But I am not someone to stoop that low, especially when it has nothing good in store for me. I have some value and dignity, no matter what. And I don't want Kris to pay for your assholery of coming here and threatening me. He is a good person and I do not wish for him to get involve."

"That is exactly why I am here." Junmyeon declared. "You might be right about us being in sheer disadvantage if this matter is revealed. But you are not going to get out of it without damage either. You may have an idea how these things can escalate in wrong way and get out of hands. Everything can get too ugly for any of us to handle or bear. You understand that right?" 

Kyungsoo nodded, "So what are you proposing to me? Why exactly are you here?"

"I am here to negotiate with you. Since the cat is out of the bag now, we either can go against each other or help. I propose that we not only keep our secrets safe but rather protect it. That is a win-win for both of us. What do you say?"

Kyungsoo thought about it. By the looks of it, he will not that be in problem if his secret is revealed. But Junmyeon was right. In corporate world, you never an predict what ugly turn these things can take. More so when giants' names are involved. And before they can even know anything, they can lose more what they can afford. The stakes are too high to risk upon. Besides, most of all, he did really not want to cause Kris any harm.

"Done!" Kyungsoo exclaimed. "I am willing to abide by your proposal Kim Junmyeon."

"It is a deal then." Junmyeon gave a satisfied nod and got up to take his leave. 

"Before I leave Kyungsoo." He turned towards the other "I assume it is obvious to you as well that Kris should not know about this?" 

"Yes, ofcourse Junmyeon."

"Good. And do you need me to prepare Kris for both of you meeting tomorrow? Or help you with that?" 

"If you can do that without hinting of you meeting me, then I'll be glad. But otherwise, I think I'll be fine either ways."

Junmyeon hummed at that saying he can give it a try. Junmyeon knows he is taking a high risk trusting Kyungsoo, even after having a plan against him. And he may even come to regret it big time in the future. But something about the boy makes him want to trust him. Maybe it can be the things he learned for reading people by his experiences. Or his instinct or just a feeling of trustworthiness. He was not sure. But he is going to go with it for now.

"I am doing a huge gamble by trusting you Kyungsoo. Do not make me regret it. Or I will make you regret too." Junmyeon warned one last time before finally leaving the other alone to his thoughts.


End file.
